1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bank note depositing apparatus which can inspect and count a number of bank notes in an automatic manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a variety of bank note depositing apparatus have been developed and employed to process bank notes at a bank.